Generally, an electronic tag includes an antenna and a tag chip. The antenna is used for exchanging data with a reader by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves, thus implementing a function of RFID identification. However, the antenna usually includes only one feeder point, and an RFID antenna with a single feed may not satisfy user requirements.